The Hunger Games:Caseys dream
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Hey y'all I had this dream the other night I added a lot of detail though and I give all credit to the Hunger games its a great series.


This was my dream about the hunger games:) with addedd deatail.

Its been 4 monthes since they split up the so called districts, They had been taking us from our homes and having a Hunger Games. But are making it public and known this year. I decided to go to the woods, They just touched Prospect where my dearest friends lived before they split us up. I usuallly met my bestfriend Bailey there, It was reaping day where they would choose the tributes from the 7 districts. I began the walk and I got to our tree and saw Bay.

'Hey Case' He smiled.

'Hey Bay' I smiled back

'Excited for reaping day' He could manage to get out.

'Of course' I said sarcastically.

'Theres 100 kids in your district you wont get chosen' He could see the worry on my face.

'I know. We dont have much time, But if we both get chosen' I held back the tears of thinking of this.

'You live and I die' He promised.

'I love you bro' I gave him a hug

'I love you too' we seperated

'Get home' he waved. I got home, and my mother layed out my dress and smiled

'Stay strong, I love you' My mom said

'I love you too.' my dad said. We all filed into main street and saw my math teacher from when we were all one school district. All the districts. She was a victor when they took her from her home.

'Happy hunger games shall we start' She tried to sound enthusiastic

'For the femmale tribute' she pulled out a pidece of paper.

'Tori Maxwell' she uttered. Tori was my bestfriend like my sister. Her sister commited suicide last year her family couldnt lose another child, I would be dead any way if tori wasnt here, she couldnt win she was week.

'I volunteer I vooulnteer as tribute' I ran to the stage.

'We have a volunteer, come on up Casey' Mrs Johnston said into the mic. I walked up to the mic.

'For the male...Jon Durban' She said. My ex boyfriend, who I hated but loved at the same time. Now I have to kill him. We had five minutes with our friends and family before ushered to the capitol.

'Why' Tori was balling.

'Because I love you. And I can win' I said unsure If I could or not.

'I love you too' She walked over to her parents.

'Hey sweetie.' My dad called

'Hey daddy' I smiled

'Rember all of your hunting skills' He told me

'I love you' He hugged and kissed me

'Casey Be careful I love you' my mom encircled me too I kissed them both

'Time to go' Mrs Johnston was sad. Me and Jon were her favorite students and now we were going to die. Wwe were placed on a train. Mrs Johnston left us alone.

'Hey Casey' Jon said across the room.

'Go away' I told him.

'Dont be so difficult, Our days are twindiling' He said when mrs Johnston jumped into the room smile a beaming.

'They added a new rule. Two tributes can win if from the same district' Me and jon looked at eachother. Jon was strong, good looking, frisky,,had an edge to him. We could win

'We could win Casey we could win' Jon hugged me. I didnt hug back.

'I know we can' We saw two tributes walk into our room. Slippery rocks. Our great friends Mari and Coulter.

'No, No no' I fell to the ground at Coulters feet he pulled me into a hug.

'its okay Casey Its okay' He smiled. We all talked for a little, untill we had to get dressed for dinner. We had our own stylists and they put me in a red gown, big like a ball gown. It was beautiful i put it on and it fit perfectly, They did my hair in long waves, that suited my brown hair nicely. When it was time to go mrs johnston gave us some advice.

'They are suckers for alove story and with the new rule, you have to act in love' She told me and jon.

'No way' I told her flat out

'You want to live right' she asked me as jon kept quiet.

'Yes' I looked down.

'Then act in love' The elevator swung open and we were escorted to a chariot.

'Fine' I finally said as she joined me and Jons hands he looked stunning, a great black suit with red deatails his curls tamed. Mrs. Johnston let us go. It was time to see the other districts tributes:Prospect, Seneca, Grove city, Butler, Harrisville, and slippery rock. We pulled through the great hall and in front of over 400 people I guessed. we all hauled to a stop and the 3 chariots were on each our sides, Jons hands tightened as we looked around. closest on my left was slippery rocks: Coulter and Mari, then was senecas: My good friend Ashley, and a boy named Brock. Butler farthest over David and Anna, they were brother and sister they played ball with Jon and my mom baby sat them during the summer. Closest on our right was grove city Andrew and Stephanie andrew was my friend though I never really talked to stephanie, then was Harris ville, Zach and Aliza, Zach was my great friend and I had talked Aliza out of suicide 5 times, lastly was Prospect, I c ould have cried when I saw them Bay, and Brady. Braady was my enemy and Bay my betfriend I had to rember we where on camera before I cried I just squeezed Jons hand after the ceremony all tributes had to eat dinner together. I ran to Bailey first.

'The odds werent exactly in your favor' He managed a smile, I had to kill bailey now, his one dimpled smile could have crushed me.

'I voulnteered' I informed him

'why' He asked shocked

'Tori' I just said

'Oh' He knew how I was when Tiff her sister died.

'Bye' I told him and walked to see Zach.

'How are you' I asked him. He was attractive, dirty blonde hair deep brown eyes. All the girrls had adored him at school.

'You know just getting ready to die' He laughed and I managed one too. He didnt have a chance with Aliza.

'I cant believe they are forcing us to go at eachother we are all friends why did they do this' I said to himn

'For their entertainment' I heard Jon say behind me, Hugging me from behind. Get the hell away i thought to myself. It wass time to eat. We eat and were usher to our rooms.

'I cant believe this. Im sorry guys this is no time to mourn. We have training tmrw. What can you do?' Mrs Johnston asked

'Mrs Johnston' I began.

'Call me Alaina Im not you math teacher I am your mentour' Alaina interupted

'She can shoot anything, give her a gun or a bow' Jon smiled. I hate him.

'They wont give guns too easy. Tommorow we start training, be ready at 6' Alaina sighed before turning to sleep. I sat on the coach and looked at the city.

'Im sorry' Jon managed to say.

'Me too' I said thinking about killing Bay killing coulter.

'What can we do' Jon sighed plopping down at my side, Bay was his best friend too.

'Win' I said flatly no life in my voice.

'We cant' Jon sighed, Bay had the best chance of getting out we didnt. I decided to turn in the next morning I found a leather suit and boots and put it on and meet jon and Alaina.

'Stay strong today guys' Alaina said as we went into the elevator.

'Ill try' I said getting out of the elevator onto the training floor. Filled with trembleing hands tear stained faces, I wonder who cried over me.

'Welcome tributes. there are stations which you will need to survive' I heard an anouncers voice and my once friendds split and me and jon traveled to each station, a lifeless bay came to me.

'Hello' Bay trembled a bit.

'Bay' I sighed just pulling him in.

'Cameras he wispered in my ear

'Good I hope they see this.' I wispered back.

'You know I wont kill you no matter what' Bay said grabbing my hands.

'Same here I smiled. Training went on the same for the next couple days, Finally tmrw th games begin. Iy was night and the stars were crisp. This could be my last night alive.

'Now run tmrw' Jon said, referring to the ccornicopia.

'Deal I said. I went to my room. A millon memories ran through my mind, meeting coulter in kindergarden, Ive loved him before, deep down maybe I still do. Seeing Bailey at the fair with me every year, seeing me and Jons relationship, seeing Anna and David spending their summers with me. I see Bays lifeless eyes, i see a beautiful Zach fade. I see a suicidal aliza. A beautiful Ashley. I laid on my bed and cried, I cried for the new found death, I cried for my friendships about to end. I cried till 2 in the morning when Jon walked in.

'Dont cry' Jon comforted me, I couldnt help my self I leaned into him and let out more tears.

'But Bay' I wimpered.

'I know.' Jon let a strain tear leave his face, he got up to leave.

'Dont leave me' I said he sat back down and we fell asleep, a good kind, we were woken by Alaina.

'Get out of here!' Alaina said ushering Jon out handing me an outfit, It was fit and had a hunitng goat and good boots. Alaina fishtailed my hair and bulling it in a ribon.

'Now, you look beautiful' Alaina smiled.

'Thanks' I mumbled looking into the mirror at a lifeless Casey.

'Now. I know you two can do this you may last. Kill who comes in the way, you have too' Alaina said as we got into an elevator with Jon. He looked handsome, His dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes shined he was tall and slim. Brave and strong. We were ushered into a room and put onto seperate pedastals.

'Jon, Dont let her die' I heard Alaina tell Jon from the room beside me as a man in a white coat stabbed me with a tracker.

'Not if my life depended on it. I truely love her' I heard Jon reply.

'Good' I heard Alaina say as she came to my room.

'Good luck' She smiled as I was raised into a medow, I saw the trembling faces crazed glares, in 2 seconds the gong would ring, one. DONGGGGGG. I stood motionless as I saw Brady running towards me, I felt a stron force plow me up and I was being ran through woods. It got quiet I couldnt hear the screams any more. and they set me doiwn it was Jon.

'You almost died' Jon sighed

'I didnt know what to do' I said trying to figure outwhat I saw, Brady trying to kill me nothing new only this time se could.

'Well here' Jon said handing me a bow and arrows, very good bow and arrows.

'How did you get these?' I asked knowing he didnt run toards thr corniciopia.

'Bailey handed them to me and said run' Jon looked down, sadly and lifeless, he held a spear, and didnt let it go.

'Bay, did he get out okay?' I asked thinking Jon may know.

'I dont know I ran as soon as I saw you and brady, I got this bag too.' Jon sighed as he pulled out a backpack and emptied it finding a rope sleeping bag jerkey crackers and two water bottles full.

'Wow' Is all I could say, Jon was ready to gulp the jerkey.

'Save it' I said putting it back in the bag and snapping it on. We heard a scream.

'We have got to move.' Jon said helping me up and we began. We went north about 1 mile and came to a creek and a cave we climbed into the cave and desguised the enterance, we decided here would be a good place to stay. Jon started a fire and we sipped water, we heard the anthem and peoples faces began to light up the sky. Steph Zorbus, Andrew Mason, Ashley. My face began to redden knowing Ashley was dead, we traveled to austria italy switzerland and france on a people to people trip. We both exceeded or posibilities on that trip. Tears dripped down me face.

'Im sorry' Jon said pulling me in.

'Ashley will never forgive me because I didnt save her' I criec into Jon.

'You didnt know It was her' Jon hugged me closley. I whimpered.

'Rember we are madly in love you can kiss me all the time' Jon smiled. So I got up on my knees and kissed him, it lasted. We fell asleep the next day we decided to go outside and hunt, It was about 2:00 in the afternoon and I had shoot 3 rabbits and we refilled our waters we were heading home when I heard a scream, It was Maris, who could be with coulter I dropped my rabbit and ran toards it arrows drawn, soon I found Mari in a net.

'Turn around' mari mouthed. I turned around and saw Bay, he threw a spear and I ducked evemn though it wasnt aimed toards me.

'NO!' I screamed.

'Casey' Mari said as I cut her down.

'Shh. Shh. Its gonna be alright' I said cradeling her in my arms knowing I could not save her.

'Tell Zach that Ive always Loved him more than a friend' Mari let out a smile, air was escaping her, the spear was deep in her stomach.

'I will' I smiled

'Im going to die arent I' Mari asked I knew her time was ticking away. Tik Tok. I nodded at her.

'Send my love to my family and town, tell Coulter Im so sorry. I know he cant win so can you try?' Mari asked

'Of course Ill try' I said my eyes swelling with tears.

'I thank and love you' Mari said lastly and she was gone, I saw her beautiful flawless face and blue eyes close, the air drain from her lungs her color gone. I pushed back her hair, and took the spear out of her skinny figure and zippered her coat the cannon fired it was time to go. I let a plane pick her up and fell to my knees and saw Bay. Trembling.

'Hello' I said sternly and lifeless.

'Im sorry' Bay said looking into my eys his brown waves grown out his one dimple.

'I wish we could win' I sighed rather have him live than Jon.

'Me too but we cant. You and Jon can and you will' Bay said hugging me. Jon showed up armed and ready.

'Im not hurting her see' Bay said showing jon

'Casey lets go' Jon said.

'If this is the last time I see you' I began to bay.

'You live and I die' Bay finished I nodded quickly and planted a kiss on his lips.

'You dont know how long Ive waited for that' Bay said before leaving me to Jon.

'Lets go' Jon said sternly. I walked behind them and I heard a faint wisper. "Casey" it said,

'Shh did you hear that?' I asked Jon stopping in my traccks. I looked up and found a tiny figure. It was Anna.

'Hey Anna' I smiled Jon was ready to fire.

'No Jon' I said.

'Im hurt' Anna said pointing to her leg.

'Can you come down?' I asked her.

'Ill try' Anna said managing to shimmy down the tree.

'Hop on' I sain giving her a piggy back ride.

'Thank you for being so nice. David left me a couple hours ago.' Anna said as we took her inside and Jon covered the enterance. Jon began to cook the rabit as I cleaned up Annas leg. Night fell and the cannon sounded. I saw Maris beautiful face light up the sky then Davids, Anna began to cry so hard.

'My moms gonna be so mad I let him die' She cried

'You didnt.' I tried to comfort her.

'Johnny and Luke are gonna lose me too' She cried. She was 8 she had no reason to be in the areana, but i suppose no body had a lawful reason.

'No No' Jon said to her. I looked deep into Annas face, still had some make up, curls tired into a ribbon. We all fell asleep he next couple days went on with no deaths. Us three keept together, untill today. We decided to split up.

'Anna you get berrys. Casey hunt. Ill get water' Jon instructed we all went our seperate ways I spent the morning hunting I got 4 rabbits and a squirell I meet up with Jon and we went looking for anna i stuffed the game in the back pack. We heard Annas scream and began to run, with in five minutes we came to a choked Anna by Aliza who was crazed, I shot her with my arrow and imediatly th cannon fired but I was too late, Anna had a spear right through her left ribcage.

'Casey' Anna wimpered. I layed her down in the grass.

'Its okay' I said holding back tears.

'Can you sing to me. That song you sang all summer that your gram used to sing to you' Anna asked

'Sure.' I said as I began to sing.

'You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey and you do not know dear how much I love you please dont take my sunshine away' I sang.

Jon came and sat down and took annas other hand.

'You guys were so nice' Anna smiled

'It was a pleasure having you' Jon smiled

'Thanks durbs' Anna said, It was Jons nick name something we hadent heard in a while it brought back good memories. Time was ticking away.

'Anna, Ill take care of Luke and Johnny like always I promise' I smiled.

'Thank you. I love you guys' Annas voice bbegan to fade.

'I love you too' Jon and I said in sync. I cradeled her untill she was gone her Dark blue rings then green then brown then blue eyes I always loved closed, Her brown curls on her neck. I took out the spear, and zipped her jacket and Jon came over with some flowers we set them in her tiny hands.

'Rest in peace Beutiful' I said giving her a kiss on the check. Jon gave her a kiss as well and the lane got Anna and Aliza. We left silently into our cave.

'You look Beautiful' Jon lightened the mood, we had been here for a week, we were eating good. I was wondering who was starving. I heard a knock on the cave. It was Zach and coulter.

'Can we come in' They asked

'Sure wanna eat?' I asked.

'Yes!' Coulter said excitedly. I cooked the squirll and rabbits.

'How you guys holding up?' Jon asked them as we tore into or food.

'Okay. I mean, Aliza trys killing herself every 10 second' Zach said with his mouth full.

'I killed her today.' I mumbled

'Yeah I know I was watching. You guys were so nice to that little girl, I feel so bad for her family losing both her and her brother.' Zach sighed

'Mari told me to tell you she loved you more than a friend' I told him keeping my word.

'I loved her too' Zach sighed as tears came to his eyes.

'I dont know what to do anymore guys' Coulter sighed as we heard another knock it was Bay.

'Hey y'all' Bay said sitting down.

'Like a party now' Jon laughed.

'This may be the last night we are all together' Coulter sighed.

'This is retarded, but we all know who we have to get out of here alive' Bay said as they all turned to me.

'Why am I so important?' I asked them

'Ive known you too long to let you die. Ive loved you since then' Coulter sighed.

'Youve been my bestfriend for a good time now, you keep me up and were so amazing' Zach said.

'Because, If you died and I lived Id have nothing to live for' Bay and Jon both said. I sat speachlessly, Zach broke the silance.

'How you guys eating so good?' Zach asked

'Hunting thats it' I replied when a parachute came down. I oped it and read it allowed.

'Hello Casey. Thank you for helping Anna, You are doing well in the games. Here is some medicine and food to show our gratitude for you. We miss you so much they are letting your parents come to the funeral, her body was delivered today with David. Try to win. Love Kelly Dan Johnny and luke Michalek.' It brought tears to my eyes. Knowing that those kids I loved to death forgave me.

'Oh Johnny and Luke. Ill miss them.' Bailey said. We all sat in silence. Who was gonna die.

'Me too' I sighed.

'Why your gonna see them again.' Bay said.

'I dont want us all to die.' I let out a few tears.

'Me either but it is the hunger games, we all have to. And I promised Id let you live.' Coulter sighed.

'To who?' I asked

'Myself.' Coulter said.

'Lets just enjoy the last night we have together' Jon said.

'Deal' I smiled

'So you guys a thing again?' Zach asked sipping some water.

'Yeah you could say that.' Jon smiled

'Casey, Did Mari say that when she died?' Zach asked

'About what?' I asked

'Her loving me?' Zach asked.

'Yeah she did.' I smiled

'I wish I could tell her I loved her too. It was hard to see her face in the sky that night. I didnt get my chance' Zach let out a few tears. I handed him Maris leather bracelet I secretly took from her corpse. I knew if i saw Zach before one of us died I would give it to him.

'It was Maris' I smiled.

'Your not allowed to take their tokens.' Zach cried.

'Whats it matter. She loved you, and you loved her you deserve something' I let some tears out.

'I did love her I should have protected her. Who killed her?' Zach asked

'Aliza' I made up knowing Bay through that spear.

'Who killed her?' Zach wondered

'I did.' I said, this isnt meant to be Im not supposed to kill people.

'Good. You were like Annas angel' Zach smiled.

'Yeah. It was so hard I looked into her eyes and millions of memoried flew by us with jake all summer I saw luke and Johnny I saw David. That little girl gone, Aliza had no life to live though but she was dead, what can I do anymore. Promise me we can go into this together.' I sighed.

'Promise they said in unisen

'Reamber that summer when we decided to go muddin me you and trit. That was the funiest summer of my life, because you let me kiss you' Coulter blushed.

'How come youve never told me that?' I asked

'Becasue I thought I was just another summer fling' Coulter sighed.

'I know this is gonna make me sound like the biggest whore but, I love you all. No joke and Im not letting you die, Ill have nothing to live for.' I sighed

'I think I speak for us all, your beautiful and I love you too' Bay smiled.

'Ive got a plan.' I laughed

'What is it?' Coulter asked.

'We read the books. We act like were all gonna commit suicide, but weve got to kill brady and brock first.' I said.

'Your serious?' Jon asked.

'Yes' I said.

'Im in' Zach and Coulter said.

'Me too' Jon and bay said.

'Alright so tmrw, we go' I said.

'Tmrw' They agreed and I fell asleep in Bays arms. The next morning I found the boys sharpingin Knives and spears.

'Ready?' Jon asked.

'Yeah. We go out of this together.' I said grabbing their hands and they grabbed eaachouthers. And we walked toards the cornicopia. I hadnt seen it since the beggining, we finally arived and I saw blood splattered, knowing it was Ashley i tried to ignore it and I shouted.

'Hey. Were at the cornicopia. We all want to get this over with lets go' I yelled and in about five minutes I saw Bradys bleach blonde hair and a dark haired brock. The boys circled me.

'Reamber You live I die.' Bay wispered. Brady began runing Coulter advanced toards brock and Zach did too. Brock was big and strong Bay and Jon went too.

'Youll be okay?' Jon asked.

'Ive got it' I smiled. Brady pulled her knife and I pulled my bow, soon she was on top of me and slit my forehead.

'You dont know how long ive wanted to do this' Brady said holding it to my neck. I struggled.

'Whats wrong wheres your boys now you whore?' brady asked but she didnt know Coulter and Bailey was behind her I heard a cannon I hoped it wasnt Jon or Zach. Coulter grabbed her and she turned and stabbed his leg enouch for bay to hand me his spear, I drived it through her heart.

'And you dont know how long ive wanted to do that.' I wispered kicked her body, my head was bloody. I saw brock was dead we were all alive, Jon had berried.

'Theyre posinous.' He smiled and we all pressed them to our lips carefull not to swallow, and heard the annoncer.

'STOP, the games are over you all win.' They sighed and a plane came to pick us up. I meet with Alaina.

'Wow you too good job, The games are no longer a thing. Obama has been found and the capitol has been exicuted, were all returning to school' Alaina said.

'But I didnt do my math homework' Jon winked. Bay Zach and coulter meet up with us after our showers and we all hugged the next week we returned to school. To our lunch table. We went on but sometimes, we will remind eachother of the things that happened, I go past Alizas locker and know I killed her. I go past the sr grave yard and find Zach there by Mari. I go to the michaleks and find that they still love me. Its hard to go in Annas room and Davids, Ive went on another people to people trip without ashley whitch was hard. But we are reminded our friendship lasted the games, If only we could have found this out beofre mari before david before Anna. I find the bracelet never leaves Zachs wrist. We returned to our normal lives though, back to being best friends we lasted though. We did.


End file.
